


Mice

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Enough was getting to be enough





	Mice

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'building a better mousetrap'

Mice. Xander could hear them, no hexes had convinced them to leave his suite alone, and enough was getting to be enough.

It was too early for a full breakfast, but Xander was already awake. There was little else he could do other than drag himself down to the castle kitchens and at least get coffee-- the cooks and servants were used to him, though for once they seemed oddly reserved.

Then he heard it, soft, from the direction of the coal bin...

"Oh," he said with a smile as he lifted the kitten from inside. "May I keep her?"


End file.
